A bard's dream
by chicaalterego
Summary: A sory full of BL scenes where the bard is assaulted by Prince in his dream. They won't go all the way, but still, if you don't like the genre don't even bother.


Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince; I don't own any character in this and since you don't either you can't complain to me for making them going smut.

* * *

><p>Warning: PrinceXGui, Soft yaoi... They don't go all the way, so T is OK for it. But if you disagree, PM-me or review me about it and I will move it to the M category (I don't think there is a need)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oneshot: A bard's dream.<span>**

I yawned as I entered my house. I walked past the door, and put the books in my hand on top of a mountain of books. Lately there were too many in my office, so I was taking some of them at home before I couldn't step in my workplace anymore. I was really tired, the exams were over and I just finished giving the grades. I really need some vacations.

I looked back, remembering the paparazzi out of the classroom, and how giving lectures have been more than a burden since they have appeared around.

My life is so exhausting lately with my gaming live interfering with it; however -despite all of it- I have _never_ regret playing second life, not even once! There I have so many friends and have so much fun, but more important than that, is that it was there in 'Second Life' I could meet with my beloved Prince, my oasis, and the only blooming rose in the vast dessert. I smirked happily as I half put on my Second Life helmet and then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Infinite City was looking so beautiful today as always, I was really in a good mood, because I could see his royal highness again. I looked around and my eyes fell upon the elf that was walking alone towards me "HIS MOST ro…" I halted before making my usual jump and hold him in my arms; he somehow seems to be acting weird.<p>

"Gui" his eyes sparkled like stars as he came running in my way; and, giving me a hug while he pushed me to the ground, he giggled as he let himself fall over my chest. I was left in complete and utter confusion by his actions, so I pushed him away... I wish I hadn't done so, his face was full of happiness and the look in his eyes made it obvious that he was completely love struck.

Feeling completely lost - at how bizarre this felt- I started becoming dazed; but after lying my eyes over him once again I forgot about it; and soon I started drowning in his lovely features when he kissed me softly on the lips. His lovely rose lips were so soft and hot, they made my heart beat loudly.

Then separated himself from me slowly "Gui, my sweet beloved bard" his began whispering in the devil's seducing tone "Be mine, I will take good care of your body and you soul"

I couldn't move, totally trapped in the moment as he leaned and kissed me once again. But this time it was no longer a simple smooch, his lips pressed into mine and his hand moved behind my neck pulling me deeper into him. His fragrance was making me dizzy as his lips separated from mine; then my mouth dropped slightly from the shock. When it did so Prince put on a grin; then, narrowing the distance between us again, he put his warm tongue in my mouth and started moving it slowly but passionately, twirling it around mine and sucking it until it made me feel numb.

Afterwads he separated his lips from mine, just to put them over them again as he kept frenching me over and over. It didn't take me long to start kissing him back. Clearly drowning myself in passion, I barely paid any attention when his other hand started moving up from my legs and pulling my robe up as he started to feel it was in its way.

I wasn't sure how far I was allowed to go, so I started to hold back in order to regain my right mind but he gave me a puppy-eyed look and tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I knew it, you don't love me after all" he whimpered as he pressed his head over my shoulder.

I was scared,_ 'could it be that I was hurting his feelings?'_ I feared as I saw that his body was trembling like he was going to break... but then, giving me a terrifying look he added full of passion "No matter what I'll make you mine" and he stated assaulting me again with much more strenght.

Soon, I was laying there in the ground, on top of that grassy field wearing nothing but my underwear. I don't remember exactly how it became this way, and yet I found myself taking Prince's shirt away. I let my fingers move themselves draw a line on his thin white chest. However I stopped when my gaze fell over his pink nipples. I put my hands over them, and he flinched. The way his chest moved as he breathed heavily, and the way the sweat started to run down his body, while he looked at me like was going to shallow me up was way too enticing. It didn't let me think straight!

The passion of the moment kept increasing as he started touching me all over; licking my ear and nibbling it, while he put his hand behind my neck in the mist of calling my name. It all was so unreal, it was leaving me speechless.

'_It must be a miracle'_ I thought as I noticed that our heavy breaths were in perfect synchrony. I called his name, we were going to become one… ... The magic of the moment was soon replaced by a trace of fear; '_I wasn't ready to go that far yet' _I realized when he slided one of his fingers inside my uderwear.

Overpowered with fear, I started to struggle to protect my virtue. And, pushing away Prince suddenly, I caught him off-ward, making him fall to the ground with his back with a thud sound.

I stood up with a jump, and grabbed my clothes again. But, before I could put them on I noticed that Prince was not moving, he was just lying there. I got worried and too a step in his direction. When I was a bit closer and I saw him open his eyes, still sparkling the same way they were when he pushed me down, I felt honestly relieved that he was ok, yet fear struck me again almost instantly and I started running away with all my might.

"GUIIIII MY MOST BELOVED HONEY, COME HEEEEERE" Prince yelled as he started chasing me around with his shirt off.

"Stay away from me" I screamed totally freaking out as I ran away in my undies like there was no tomorrow. If he catches me like this it won't take long for him to ravage me completely.

Sadly -even if I was taller than him- in-game my agility couldn't keep up with his. I witnessed with utmost terror as he caught up with me and grabbing my hand he pulled me over once again cornering me while making me hit a tree with my bare back. "You can't escape dear, so you might as well enjoy it as much as you can"

* * *

><p>"Nooooooooooo" I screamed waking up in my bed covered in cold sweat, the Second Life device was still half put in my face, and was completely turned off.<p>

_'So it was a dream! It felt so real' _Goosebumps started covering all my body. Yet the feelings of my beloved Prince still lingered on mine, making me feel breathless, recalling the dream over and over. I was completely in love, this time I wasn't ready, but the next time Prince pushes me down I won't run away.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>…

"Lolidragon waaaaah" certain handsome white haired elf wailed in agony as he hugged certain female thief.

"What's wrong?" Lolidragon asked startled for this had only happened once so far.

"I almost violated guy" Xiao Lang's maiden's heart was breaking in a million pieces, as she told the girl the terrible nightmare she dreamt when she fell sleep doing her homework, moments before going in-game.

Lolidragon widened her eyes more and more by each word, making her eyes look impossibly wide by the time she heard the rest of the story. As soon as the embarassed maiden ended up her story, Lolidragon started laughing like there was no tomorrow. She laughed so hard that she almost died of asphyxia.

"…wish…I ….seeen… it" she managed to say shakily between her laugh, as she rolled with laughter on the ground.

The handsome elf was seriously pissed with the thief, but the blush of his face was nowhere near as fierce compared to the one that invaded him when he spotted a long haired familiar figure in the distance.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Gui...<p>

After regaining my courage, I decided to log in as always; after all not doing so all of a sudden could worry my friends, and, despite of all I _still_ felt the urge to see Prince.

I spotted Prince at the outskirts where Lolidragon was supposed to be putting tramps to protect Infinite city. Lolidragon was rolling in the ground laughing and her face looked really red. Prince's face was crimson too, but the reason seemed to be completely different; as his eyes were filled with anger.

Those beautiful red eyes, I wanted them to look at me so badly and feel the warmth of his body once more...

"His most royal higness" I shouted happily waving my hand at him and embracing him tightly with a hug and got pleasantly surprised as his reddened body tremble in my hands. I was starting to fool myself that something a bit like the dream was going to repeat itself; but after I heard his fists clenching and he started ti beat me into oblivion, I recalled that he was red _before_ I hugged him... I was completely delusional for a moment there.

I felt like all my bones were broken by each punch of his lovely fists, and pain overpowered me once again. I was beaten half dead, like always just about to be sent to the rebirth point. But it was ok, I won't die, wolf-ge will come and heal me and I will be able to chase Prince once more.

_'I'll chase him now and forever'_ I thought smiling to myself _'until the day he really wants to make me his'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted so much to create a fanfic with Gui running away from Prince, but it somehow ended up getting mixed with my extreme love for BL manga and me wanting to write a passionate kissing scene. I really love when fictional characters are making out, I'm a bit of a pervert.<p>

I had to sit down and edit it... It took me a long time to sit and actually beta it... but in the end I liked the results.

Reviews are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
